


Да, сэр, Дживс

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берти и Дживс меняются ролями, чтобы помочь Ларки – нью-йоркскому приятелю Берти, и это приводит к непредсказуемым последствиям</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes, Sir, Jeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642511) by skyblue_reverie [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



> Примечание переводчика: огромная благодарность моей бете grayson за воистину бесценную помощь в работе над переводом

Молодому человеку время от времени хочется сменить обстановку. Это ведь только естественно, когда добрый малый, полный сил и решимости, желает расправить крылья и повидать мир. Да и к тому же я недавно имел небольшую стычку с тетей Агатой, которая возжелала, чтобы я одарил своей фамилией одну неприятную девицу. Я объявил nolle prosequi* – и мои отношения с тетей А. слегка подпортились. Таким образом, мы с Дживсом довольно-таки торопливо перебрались в Нью-Йорк: дожидаться, пока тетушка не перестанет метать громы и молнии и небеса над Лондоном не станут вновь безоблачными.  
Мы с Дживсом провели несколько мирных недель и очень даже неплохо обжились на новом месте. Он несколько раз заговаривал о том, чтобы поехать на Старый Запад – повидать достопримечательности и попробовать себя в занятии с совершенно немыслимым названием «ужение на муху». Я так и не понял, кого при этом нужно ловить – ужей или мух, но ни то, ни другое не казалось мне привлекательным, так что я твердо заявил Дживсу, что мне очень жаль его разочаровывать, но мы остаемся in situ**.  
Я уже останавливался в этих местах, и Дживсу удалось договориться о том, чтобы мы поселились в той же квартире, что и в прошлый раз. Я очень быстро снова свел знакомство со всеми своими приятелями из Нового Света. Большинство из них постоянно испытывало творческий голод, который они утоляли за счет своих родственников-толстосумов, – отличные ребята, вот только им почему-то постоянно отключали газ.  
Одного из них звали Абелард «Ларки»*** Ларкмид. Он был по музыкальной части – сочинял частушки и всякое такое прочее. По словам Ларки, он был весьма уважаем в определенных кругах, хотя что это были за круги – понятия не имею. Весельчак и шутник, он был известен всем без исключения как самый жизнерадостный обитатель просторов между р. Миссисипи и Тихим о. Внешне Ларки больше всего смахивал на здоровенную жердь, украшенную буйной копной каштановых волос.  
Одним чудесным утром, в районе десяти, как раз когда я был занят поглощением поданных Дживсом кофе и копчушек, в дверь раздался громкий стук. Я опрокинул чашку – прямо себе на грудь.  
\- Кого это принесло в такую нелепую рань?! – возмущенно воскликнул я, пытаясь оттереть пятно, омрачившее до сего момента безупречную небесно-голубую ткань пижамы.  
\- Не могу сказать, сэр. Похлопывающие движения скорее произведут должный эффект, нежели растирающие, сэр.  
Стук в дверь тем временем не утихал.  
Я хлопнул по влажному пятну и махнул Дживсу, чтобы тот открыл и посмотрел, кого нелегкая принесла в такое раннее утро. Тот удалился, бросив последний страдальческий взгляд на мою пижаму, и я услышал, как открывается входная дверь. Мгновение спустя в комнату ворвался Ларки – вид у него был такой, словно за ним по пятам гнались четыре всадника Апокалипсиса.  
\- Берти, я чертовски влип! Ты должен помочь мне! Точнее, Дживс должен помочь мне! – были его первые слова.  
Я подумал было прозрачно намекнуть на его грубость, касающуюся как вторжения в мой дом в такое время, так и отметания с ходу моей помощи – в пользу Дживсовой, – но заметил, что бедняга находится в полном раздрае. Он самым натуральным образом хватал себя за волосы и тянул их, пытаясь вырвать с корнем, – а я-то всегда думал, что это просто образ, используемый писателями, чтобы выразить крайнее отчаяние своего протаго… в общем, главного героя. В обычной жизни я раньше никогда такого не видел и решил поскорее принять меры, пока Ларки не начнет скрипеть зубами и завывать.  
\- Ни слова больше, старина, мы с Дживсом в твоем распоряжении, – заверил я его. – Почему бы тебе не расположиться пока в гостиной, я мигом!  
Ларки прошел в гостиную – вид у него при этом по-прежнему был такой, словно он в любой момент был готов начать рвать на себе одежду. Материализовавшийся из воздуха Дживс быстро помог мне натянуть внешнее облачение английского джентльмена, после чего мы с ним вышли к Ларки, который в унылой и скорбной тишине ждал нас на диване. Я протянул ему сигарету – и взял себе сам, усаживаясь в кресло напротив него. Дживс зажег наши сигареты, после чего застыл в позе почтительного внимания.  
\- Ну что, Ларки, ты хотел, чтобы мы тебе помогли, – и вот мы тебя слушаем, так что давай, рассказывай, – подтолкнул я его.  
Ларки издал горестный вздох.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я завишу от того небольшого содержания, которое мне ежеквартально выплачивает дядя Джеральд. Он не одобряет моего увлечения музыкой – считает его слишком фривольным. Поэтому он пригрозил прекратить выплату содержания, если я не подыщу себе «достойную работу». – На этом месте Ларки слегка передернуло, и я сочувственно поморщился в ответ. – Ну и вот… Я сказал дяде, что устроился личным секретарем к Дэвиду Бреннану-МакБрайду. Дядя его просто обожает.  
Имя мне было незнакомо.  
\- К кому, к кому?  
Дживс почтительно кашлянул:  
\- Я полагаю, сэр, мистер Ларкмид имеет в виду известного писателя ирландского происхождения, в данный момент проживающего в Америке.  
\- А, ясно, – сказал я, все еще ничего не понимая. – Ну так, если ты нашел работу у этого писателя, во что же такое ужасное ты влип?  
\- Нет, Берти, ты не понял. На самом деле я не устраивался на работу – и до сих пор не устроился, – объяснил Ларки, и тут ситуация стала проясняться. – Что же мне было делать? Я не могу пойти работать! У меня не останется времени на музыку, если я продам себя в рабство в какую-нибудь ужасную контору! В общем, дядя успокоился, и я уж было подумал, что все проблемы остались позади. Но вчера пришло письмо.  
Здесь Ларки вытащил из кармана помятый лист бумаги. Он протянул его мне, я передал Дживсу, и Дживс, кашлянув, начал читать вслух:  
«Дорогой Абелард, как ты знаешь, я очень доволен, что ты получил достойную работу в качестве личного секретаря столь прославленного автора. Мне бы хотелось пригласить тебя и мистера Бреннан-МакБрайда в «Клены» – и имей в виду, что я не потерплю никаких отговорок. С нетерпением жду, что в эту пятницу вы почтите меня своим вниманием.  
Искренне твой,  
Дядя Джеральд».  
На мгновение воцарилась тишина.  
\- Ну что ж, старина, придется тебе выкручиваться. Скажи, что с тобой приключился внезапный приступ какой-нибудь страшной болезни, – предложил я.  
Ларки застонал.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь моего дядю. «Никаких отговорок» – значит именно никаких отговорок. Если я не появлюсь, он лишит меня содержания. И что мне делать?  
Тут был только один выход.  
\- Предоставь это Дживсу – он что-нибудь придумает.  
Дживс устремил на нас светящийся умом взгляд.  
\- Я полагаю, сэр, лучшим решением для мистера Ларкмида будет откликнуться на приглашение его дяди.  
\- Приехать одному? – уточнил я. – Но разве дядя не разозлится, если Ларки не привезет с собой этого писателя?  
\- Я имел в виду, сэр, что ему следует появиться в доме мистера Ларкмида-старшего в обществе персоны, которую можно будет принять за работодателя мистера Ларкмида.  
\- А, фокус с двойником! – До меня начала доходить идея Дживса.  
\- Да, сэр, я полагаю, это вполне соответствующее смыслу жаргонное выражение.  
Ларки вертел головой туда-сюда во время нашего с Дживсом обмена репликами, и теперь выглядел слегка озадаченным.  
Я пояснил:  
\- Дживс имеет в виду, что ты заявишься к дяде с парнем, который будет притворяться этим самым писателем.  
\- Да, наверное, это может сработать, – задумчиво произнес Ларки, но тут же застонал: – Но где же мне раздобыть этого парня?! – И тут его лицо прояснилось. – Послушай, Берти, а как ты насчет того, чтобы помочь приятелю?  
Я побледнел:  
\- Нет, я насчет этого никак. Извини, старик, но ничего не выйдет. Когда я в последний раз притворялся писателем, дело кончилось тем, что все сочли меня совершенно чокнутым, а мне совсем не хочется, чтобы репутация психа сопровождала меня и с этой стороны океана. Да и к тому же я ничего не слышал про этого как-там-его и в попытках его изображать буду совершенно беспомощным. Стоит твоему дяде спросить что-нибудь про мою последнюю книгу, как вся наша затея с треском провалится.  
\- Но, Берти, – попытался было настоять Ларки, – ты ведь не оставишь друга в беде? Никогда не думал, что ты можешь так поступить.  
Я был непоколебим:  
\- Ну, вот теперь ты знаешь. Извини, Ларки, но это просто не подлежит обс.  
Ларки открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но остановился, услышав деликатное, но отчетливое покашливание Дживса.  
Мы оба с интересом воззрились на него.  
\- Я полагаю, у меня может найтись решение. Однако же оно потребует вашего одобрения, сэр. – Я махнул ему рукой, чтобы он продолжал: все что угодно будет лучше моего участия в этом фарсе. – Я полагаю, что могу оказаться в состоянии сыграть эту роль, если мистер Вустер не будет возражать против моего неисполнения служебных обязанностей в течение необходимого периода времени.  
Мы смотрели на Дживса, открыв рот.  
\- Ты, Дживс? – уточнил Ларки – как мне показалось, с некоторым сомнением.  
\- Ну конечно! – воскликнул я. – Дживс – это именно то, что нужно! Кто же еще заставит твоего дядю есть с ладони и сможет запросто цитировать самые смачные места из книг этого парня, обеспечивая правдо… правдопо… какое слово я сейчас пытаюсь вспомнить, Дживс?  
\- Правдоподобие, сэр.  
\- Вот, точно. Если ты хочешь правдоподобия – лучше Дживса никого не найдешь. Как насчет демонстрации, Дживс?  
Дживс снова кашлянул и выдал несколько фраз о красоте английской природы и нежном очаровании англичанок. Ларки воззрился на него с восхищением, я же возмущенно фыркнул:  
\- Какая чушь! Ну просто полная чепуха! Это же не поэзия, Дживс, это пропаганда – да еще и бездарная! «Зовущий взгляд васильковых глаз» – п-ф-ф-ф!  
\- Возможно, использование данной метафоры и в самом деле оставляет желать лучшего, сэр, однако же…  
Я махнул рукой.  
\- Ладно, ладно, неважно. В любом случае, Ларки, теперь ты убедился?  
\- Ну, наверное… – начал Ларки.  
Я соскочил со стула и похлопал его по спине.  
\- Не переживай, старина! Все пройдет без сучка без задоринки! Да и я смогу подышать свежим воздухом – как раз собирался выбраться куда-нибудь за город. Поеду-ка я, пожалуй, с вами.  
\- Не думаю, что смогу взять тебя с собой, – сказал Ларки. – Дядя Джеральд – человек со странностями, он не любит незнакомцев и непрошеных гостей. У меня и так будут проблемы с его благосклонностью, без того чтобы привезти с собой приятеля, которого он не приглашал.  
Я слегка нахмурился. С одной стороны, я понимал доводы Ларки, с другой – мне совсем не хотелось оставаться в стороне и пропустить все самое интересное, тем более что на этот раз я мог бы занять безопасную позицию наблюдателя, а не непосредственного участника аферы. Да и к тому же без Дживса я совершенно беспомощен. Мало того, что приходится отпускать его ежегодно в отпуск, так и еще и позволить ему наслаждаться отдыхом на природе, в то время как я буду торчать в городе, – нет уж, увольте.  
И тут, к счастью, раздалось очередное деликатное покашливание Дживса.  
\- Да, Дживс? – обеспокоено спросил я. Его мыслительные способности сегодня были явно на высоте, и мне не хотелось упустить очередное его блестящее предложение.  
\- Я полагаю, сэр, у этой проблемы тоже может найтись решение, хоть и несколько нетрадиционное. Я не думаю, что мистер Ларкмид-старший будет возражать против присутствия личного камердинера мистера Бреннана-МакБрайда.  
\- Ну да, Дживс, ясное дело, – с сомнением сказал я. – Но зачем нанимать камердинера на несколько дней? По-моему, это редкостная глупость.  
\- Действительно, сэр. Однако же, если вы, сэр, выступите в этой роли, никого не смутит ваше пребывание в «Кленах».  
Я был поражен. Дживс – настоящий гений!  
\- Вот это да! По-моему, прекрасный план – это действительно может сработать! – начал было я, но остановился. Был один момент, который Дживс не предусмотрел. – Но, Дживс, как только я открою рот – игра будет окончена. В конце концов, можно выкинуть парня из Итона, но Итон из парня не выкинешь, и моя речь так и пропитана старым добрым итонским выговором.  
\- Для американского уха английская речь, независимо от выговора, звучит одинаково, сэр, – ответил Дживс.  
\- Это верно, – подтвердил Ларки. – К тому же Дживс говорит гораздо приличнее, чем ты.  
Я почувствовал себя слегка уязвленным, но, с другой стороны, раз это позволит мне проникнуть в «Клены», не изображая из себя сочинителя вирш, стоит молча принять этот удар по вустеровскому самолюбию.  
Тут снова встрял Ларки:  
\- Да, Берти, значит, теперь тебе понадобится новое имя. Я мог упоминать тебя в предыдущих письмах к дяде, так что, если ты появишься там под своим именем, наша затея тут же прогорит.  
\- Ну что ж… – сказал я, задумавшись на мгновение. – Как насчет Пола? Хорошее, основательное имя. Всегда думал, что есть в нем что-то этакое. Теперь нужно только фамилию подобрать. – И я с надеждой уставился на Дживса, который ненадолго задумался.  
\- Я полагаю, лучше всего подойдет короткая и простая фамилия. Возможно, «Харрис» окажется приемлемым вариантом для вас, сэр? Один мой знакомый, член клуба «Ганимед», откликался на эту фамилию.  
\- Пол Харрис, – произнес я, пробуя имя на вкус. – Да, замечательно подходит. Ну ладно, значит, мы все уладили. Прокрадемся в «Клены» каждый в своей роли: Дживс – Бреннана-МакКак-там-его, я – Харриса, слуги Бреннана-МакКак-там-его, а Ларки – ответственного, получившего достойную работу племянника.  
Так мы обо всем договорились, и Ларки выпорхнул от нас, изрядно повеселев.


	2. Chapter 2

Назначенный день наступил, и мы погрузились в раздобытый Дживсом красавец-автомобиль. Последние несколько дней Дживс улаживал детали нашей маленькой авантюры и теперь был облачен в костюм из харрис-твида*, подобающий весьма элегантному, хоть и слегка консервативному джентльмену. На мне же было темное, неброское одеяние из тех, что обычно предпочитает Дживс. День для поездки на природу был просто чудесный – листья только-только начали желтеть, но певчие пташки еще не уловили намеков наступающей осени и чирикали вовсю, весело и беззаботно. В общем, сплошная пастораль и сельская идиллия. Всю дорогу Дживс просвещал меня по поводу камердинерских обязанностей – и я честно старался слушать, но красоты залитого солнцем пейзажа изрядно отвлекали от его монолога.  
В конце концов мы свернули на широкую и весьма впечатляющую дорогу, посыпанную гравием, и подъехали к еще более широкому и еще более впечатляющему особняку – из тех, что выстроены из камня, увиты плющом и окружены тщательно ухоженным парком.  
\- ...что является наиболее важным, сэр... – Эти слова Дживса вырвали меня из мечтательной задумчивости, и я вздрогнул. – Вы меня слушали, сэр? – В голосе Дживса проскользнули жесткие нотки. Он явно уже совершенно освоился с нашим обменом ролями. Я постарался взять себя в руки и высокомерно произнес:  
\- Спасибо, Дживс, я прекрасно со всем справлюсь. В конце концов, разве это так уж сложно? Сотни – нет, тысячи парней веками проходили через это, так чем Бертрам хуже?  
\- Как скажете, сэр. – В интонации Дживса послышался оттенок сомнения. – Я полагаю, сэр, сейчас самое время начать играть роли, которых мы будем придерживаться ближайшие несколько дней.  
\- Да, сэр, – ответил я, подражая почтительному тону Дживса, и заметил, как у него на мгновение пересеклось дыхание. Наверное, муха в рот залетела – со мной тоже такое случалось пару раз во время автомобильных поездок.  
Мы остановились у дома и вылезли из автомобиля. Я уж было направился к парадному входу, горя желанием выпить чего-нибудь освежающего после долгого путешествия, но остановился как вкопанный, услышав отчетливое покашливание Дживса – из тех, что всегда давали мне понять, что я забыл о чем-то совершенно очевидном – например, надеть брюки перед выходом из дома. Я обернулся и обнаружил, что он все еще стоит около автомобиля.  
\- Харрис, будь любезен, припаркуй автомобиль и занеси внутрь багаж, – сказал он громко – так, чтобы услышал появившийся у парадной двери дворецкий. И затем тихо добавил:  
\- Вам следует воспользоваться входом для слуг, сэр.  
\- Ах, да, ладненько, – ответил я и тут же, перехватив предупреждающий взгляд Дживса, торопливо прибавил «сэр».  
Дживс на секунду прикрыл глаза, и на его лице промелькнуло странное выражение. Наверное, наш обмен ролями все-таки причинял ему боль – должно быть, старый добрый феодальный дух давал о себе знать.  
Дживс с Ларки прошмыгнули в дом, а я вернулся к машине. Несколько попыток – и автомобиль оказался в гараже. Следующие несколько минут мне пришлось вытаскивать чертовски тяжелый багаж из салона и складывать его у входа для слуг – на глазах у неумеренно развеселившегося парня, работа которого, похоже, заключалась в том, чтобы стоять и глазеть на мои мучения. Под конец я совершенно запыхался и отчаянно нуждался в крепком напитке и мягком кресле.  
Парень неторопливо приблизился к месту, где я стоял – а точнее, опирался о стену, переводя дух. У него были тонкие, красивые черты лица и вьющиеся волосы льняного цвета – вокруг таких ребят вечно вьются женщины. С обладателями вьющихся волос постоянно надо быть начеку – они все редкостные ловеласы. Парень предложил мне сигарету, и я принял ее с благодарностью.  
\- Ну и ну, вот так красавчик, – были его первые слова.  
\- А... э... огромное спасибо, – слегка озадаченно ответил я и, припомнив, каким именем решил назваться, добавил: – Пол Харрис.  
\- Терренс Робертс. – Я пожал протянутую руку. – Когда закончишь, – сказал он, кивая на мою сигарету, – отведу тебя устраиваться.  
Он помог мне с багажом, который нам пришлось тащить по узкой темной лестнице, от чего я тут же снова начал стонать и задыхаться. Ему же вообще, похоже, не было тяжело – и он поднимался легко и непринужденно, пока я еле-еле тащился следом. Терренс показал мне комнаты Дживса и Ларки, в которые мы занесли багаж, и все это время не переставая рассказывал о том, в какое время подаются обед, завтрак и чай, а также перечислял, как мне показалось, абсолютно все, что знал об укладе жизни в особняке. Мои силы без остатка уходили на то, чтобы тащить по лестнице проклятый багаж, так что, боюсь, детали его лекции в памяти практически не отложились.  
\- На слуг здесь отведено мало места, так что отдельных комнат для приезжих камердинеров у нас нет. Придется тебе подселиться к кому-нибудь – давай, что ли, ко мне? – предложил он, пока мы спускались по бесконечным лестницам за остатком багажа – моими собственными пожитками.  
\- Чертовски мило с твоей стороны, старина, – сказал я.  
\- Вы, англичане, совершенно очаровательно выражаетесь.  
Я так и не смог сообразить, что уж такого очаровательного было в моей фразе, да и к тому же запыхался, поэтому в ответ промолчал.  
Мы затащили мои вещи в его комнату – кроме белых стен, двух узеньких коек и маленького комода, в ней практически ничего не было. Терренс тут же принял горизонтальное положение и закурил новую сигарету, пока я пристраивал сумки у изножья своей койки. После этого я растерянно оглянулся, размышляя, что мне теперь делать, – и тут в комнату заглянул еще один парень.  
\- Харрис, тебя твой хозяин зовет – он у себя в комнате. – С этими словами парень исчез.  
\- Ну, что ж... наверное, мне лучше... – начал я.  
Терренс лениво махнул в мою сторону.  
Увидимся еще – не сомневаюсь, – подмигнул он.  
\- Ну да, конечно. Ладно, тогда чао-какао.  
Я слегка заблудился, пока искал дорогу от комнат слуг до той части дома, где разместился Дживс, но, крайне неловко забредя в крыло к женской прислуге, был наконец послан в правильном направлении.  
В комнате не было никого кроме Дживса, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Еще больше радости мне доставил вид удобного кресла и столика, на котором стоял поднос, наполненный соблазнительными закусками. Дживс бесшумно проплыл к двери и, заперев ее, предложил:  
\- Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, сэр.  
Я благодарно опустился в кресло и принялся за бутерброды. Вся эта затея с прислуживанием оказалась совершенно изматывающей, и мне срочно нужно было подкрепиться. Дживс принес мне выпить и почтительно маячил позади, пока я торопливо подъедал содержимое подноса.  
\- Ну что, Дживс, как все прошло? – спросил я, заглушив наконец урчание в животе. – Старик Ларкмид ни о чем не подозревает?  
\- Мы провели в его обществе всего несколько мгновений, сэр, но, по всей видимости, не вызвали никаких подозрений.  
\- Отлично. Ларки держится молодцом?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Ну и хорошо. А как ты, Дживс, – никаких проблем с новой ролью?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Просто прекрасно! Что там у нас дальше по плану?  
\- Полагаю, сэр, мистер Ларкмид-старший желает продолжить знакомство со мной. Он пригласил меня выпить с ним в кабинете, когда я устроюсь в своей комнате.  
\- А, ладненько. А мне что делать, Дживс?  
\- Сэр, вы могли бы отнести поднос на кухню и после этого присоединиться к нам в кабинете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *подробнее про харрис-твид можно почитать, например, вот здесь :-) www.superstyle.ru/08oct2007/tvid?print=1


	3. Chapter 3

Мы разошлись в разные стороны, и я, к большому своему удовольствию, практически без приключений добрался до кухни – всего-то один раз свернул не туда. Отнеся поднос, я спросил у проходившей мимо кухарки, где мне найти кабинет старины Джеральда. Она бросила на меня странный взгляд, но все-таки указала направление.  
Без проблем отыскав кабинет, я устремился внутрь.  
\- Салют, салют, салют! – жизнерадостно выдал я свое стандартное приветствие в подобных ситуациях. Беседа между Дживсом и стариканом, который явно был дядей Ларки, резко оборвалась. Даже горничная, раздвигавшая занавески на окнах, обернулась и уставилась на меня. Я тут же осознал свою промашку: камердинеры обычно не заявляют таким образом о своем появлении, они бесшумно вплывают в помещение – по крайней мере, такие хорошие камердинеры, как Дживс.  
\- О... э... ужасно извиняюсь, сэры, – произнес я, вставая позади Дживса, потому что вроде как именно в такой позиции он застывал обычно, когда мне приходилось беседовать с пожилыми родственниками. Не то чтобы, конечно, старик Ларкмид был пожилым р. Дживса – или моим.  
Этот Ларкмид был из тех кряжистых краснолицых джентльменов, которыми кишмя кишит сельская местность. Лысый как коленка и слегка расплывшийся с боков, он тем не менее сохранял весьма устрашающий вид типичного грозного дядюшки. Бросив на меня подозрительный взгляд, он продолжил с того места, на котором остановился: какие-то до смерти занудные рассуждения о литературе. Я отчаянно пытался сдерживать зевки, но не очень-то в этом преуспел. К счастью, через несколько минут в комнате появился Ларки. Я весело ему помахал – и он, широко ухмыльнувшись, кивнул мне в ответ. Старик Ларкмид смерил нас убийственным взглядом, так что я тут же снова вытянулся в струнку, как солдат на параде.  
Ларки уселся и обратился ко мне:  
\- Харрис, будь добр, сделай мне бренди с содовой.  
\- Конечно, стари... сэр, – в последний момент спохватился я. Подойдя к буфету, в котором хранились бутылки, бокалы и прочее, я начал орудовать сифоном, насвистывая веселый мотивчик.  
\- Немедленно замолчи! – вспылил Ларкмид.  
Я удивленно обернулся. Лицо у него побагровело еще сильнее, и вид был такой, будто он вот-вот сорвется с катушек. Ларкмид обернулся к Дживсу:  
\- Мистер Бреннан-МакБрайд, ваш камердинер ведет себя более чем необычно.  
\- Прошу вас, называйте меня Девином, – мягко произнес Дживс. – Должен извиниться за манеры моего слуги. К сожалению, его уронили, когда он был младенцем, – он стукнулся головой и с тех пор так и не оправился. Однако его мать верой и правдой служила нашей семье – и на ее смертном одре я пообещал ей, что позабочусь о нем. Он странный, но совершенно безвредный. Тем не менее я прошу прощения за злоупотребление вашим щедрым гостеприимством, мистер Ларкмид.  
Я немного напрягся, не очень понимая, почему Дживс так упорно продолжает трубить направо и налево о том, что у Бертрама совсем плохо с мозгами. С другой стороны, гад Ларкмид, похоже, просто растекся мэделинбассетовской сладкой лужицей от этой печальной истории.  
\- О, а вы можете звать меня Джеральдом, – просюсюкал он. – Как благородно с вашей стороны – сдержать клятву, данную умирающей. Вы воистину человек чести, Девин.  
Дживс скромно склонил голову и, выдержав уместную паузу, произнес:  
\- Я полагаю, Джеральд, вы остановились на необычайно интересном аспекте, касающемся Йейтса и модернизма?  
Здесь разговор опять ушел в скучнейшие литературные дебри. Я вручил Ларки его бренди и вернулся на свой пост за спиной Дживса, погруженного в интеллектуальную беседу со старшим и младшим Ларкмидами.  
Какой же он все-таки чудовищно умный – с места, где я стоял, мне было хорошо видно, как выдается назад его голова – вместилище исключительного мозга. А еще он очень даже хорошо сложен – я осознал это только теперь, когда у меня появились свободное время и возможность для таких наблюдений. Я задумался было над тем, почему он до сих пор не осчастливил своим вниманием какую-нибудь девицу, но тут же отогнал от себя эту мысль. Я знал, что однажды у него было что-то с кухаркой – или это была официантка? – и, конечно, сожалел о тех страданиях, которые они могли испытать при разрыве, – но был рад, что у них ничего не получилось. Место Дживса – рядом со мной, а мое – рядом с ним, и никакая женщина не имеет права влезать между нами.  
Эта мысль заставила меня замереть – интересно, а Дживс так же воспринимал мои бесконечные помолвки с представительницами прекрасного пола? Он всегда без промедления устремлялся на помощь, когда Б. Вустер оказывался в очередной подстроенной женщиной ловушке. И не то чтобы я жаловался – сами понимаете, – просто теперь я понимал, как все это выглядело с его точки зрения. Все-таки это камердинерство предоставляет кучу времени для размышлений – неудивительно, что Дживса так и распирает от интеллекта. Я не привык проводить время в вынужденном бездействии, имея в своем распоряжении только собственное, отнюдь не первосортное серое вещество, чтобы не сойти с ума от зверской скуки. Конечно, из-за этого самого в. б. мне еще и приходилось стоять неподвижно, как чертова статуя, чувствуя, как немеют конечности. Я начал незаметно переминаться с ноги на ногу – не хватало еще совсем задеревенеть и рухнуть на пол, – старик Ларкмид тогда, наверное, совсем с ума сойдет от ярости.  
И тут, к счастью, в монотонное бормотание вещавшего о чем-то Ларкмида вклинился голос Дживса:  
\- Искренне прошу прощения за то, что грубо прерываю вас, Джеральд, но я чувствую прилив поэтического вдохновения. Полагаю, что моей музе пойдет на пользу посещение замечательного сада, который я заметил, подъезжая сюда. Могу я воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством и покинуть вас ради небольшой прогулки по окрестностям?  
Ларкмид чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул в готовности предоставить Дживсу – или, вернее, тому писателю, которого он из себя изображал, – все, что он просит. Черт, я так и не мог запомнить фамилию этого парня! В любом случае, у нас появился прекрасный предлог покинуть этот проклятый кабинет. А вот Ларки пришлось остаться – и он проводил нас тоскливым взглядом.  
Каким же наслаждением было выйти наружу и размять старые вустеровские конечности! Чирикающие пташки и клонящееся к закату солнце без следа развеяли все беспокойство и неудобство, и я, прогуливаясь с Дживсом по раскинувшемуся вокруг особняка саду, почувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в старые добрые времена. Конечно, я раньше не бывал в «Кленах», но все эти загородные дома очень похожи друг на друга – что в Англии, что в Америке. Все те же аккуратно подстриженные зеленые изгороди, ровные газоны, яркие цветочные клубы, пожилой садовник – и парочка зазнавшихся котов в придачу. Совершенно типичное местечко.  
Мы болтали о том о сем – Дживс все старался выудить из меня максимум информации обо всем, что происходило с тех пор, как мы расстались у парадной двери. С особым тщанием он расспросил меня о Робертсе и слегка сдвинул брови, когда услышал, что я поселился в его комнате. Похоже, Дживс опасался, что я не смогу убедительно играть свою роль, оказавшись в таком тесном соседстве с другим слугой. Но в конце концов он, похоже, удовлетворился моим рассказом, и мы неспешно двинулись в обратный путь – Дживс при этом декламировал стихи, а я наслаждался свежим воздухом. 

За едой в помещении для слуг тем вечером я чувствовал себя еще неуютнее, чем во время ужина с сэром Родериком Глоссопом, убедившимся к последнему блюду, что я совершенно чокнутый. Дворецкий, который выглядел еще более устрашающе, чем мой старый школьный директор преп. Одри Апджон, мучил меня расспросами обо всех деталях распорядка дня Дживса: от утреннего кофе до отхода ко сну. Не имея обо всем этом никакого представления, я наверняка нагородил в ответ полную чушь. И почему Дживс не предупредил, что мне придется держать экзамен!  
Остальные слуги хихикали и перешептывались, пока я беспомощно ерзал на допросе у дворецкого. Я попытался развеяться, затеяв популярную в «Трутнях» игру в булочковый крикет, но никто не спешил ко мне присоединиться, и я, почувствовав себя совсем несчастным от косых взглядов и новой волны шепотков, опустил руки. В конце концов дворецкий, посмотрев на меня, как на червяка, забравшегося в его салат, произнес:  
\- Что ж, наверное, у вас имеются… другие таланты, привлекающие вашего господина.  
В ответ дружно раздался оглушительный хохот; я же нерешительно хихикнул, так и не поняв, в чем соль шутки. Затем разговор перешел на недавний и весьма скандальный побег бывшей горничной с шофером из соседнего поместья, так что на меня до конца ужина никто больше не обращал внимания.  
Было уже довольно-таки поздно – ведь слуги ужинали после Ларкмидов и Дживса, так что я решил отравиться спать. Зайдя в нашу с Робертсом комнату, я обнаружил, что он, развалившись на кровати, увлеченно читает какой-то роман, судя по всему - довольно сочный.  
\- Где ты был? – несколько раздраженно спросил я. Ведь он был единственным, кого я здесь знал, – и даже не появился во время ужина.  
\- Никогда не ем с этой стаей гиен, – ответил Робертс. – Перехватил кое-что на кухне пораньше. Надеюсь, они не слишком ужасно себя вели? Надо было мне тебя предупредить.  
\- Ну, честно говоря, их поведение было достаточно необычным. Я чертовски устал и хочу лечь спать.  
\- А к своему господину не заглянешь? – спросил Робертс, подмигивая. У бедолаги постоянно сокращались мышцы одного века – то ли нервный тик, то ли какая-нибудь соринка в глаз попала. Со мной такое тоже случалось – было чертовски больно.  
\- Ах, да, наверное, стоит заглянуть, – ответил я.  
В конце концов, Дживс всегда убеждался в том, что я удобно устроился в кровати, – и будет странно, если я не сделаю для него того же.  
\- Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу. Можешь не торопиться обратно.  
\- Э… чертовски мило с твоей стороны, – неуверенно сказал я. Непонятно, почему он не собирался никому говорить, – но, возможно, это просто проявление присущей слугам осторожности. В любом случае, я пожелал ему спокойной ночи и направился в другую часть дома, где располагалась комната Дживса.  
Однако, добравшись до его двери, я столкнулся с неожиданным затруднением. Слуги обычно не стучат перед тем, как войти, – во всяком случае, Дживс никогда не стучит, он просто материализуется в комнате, словно призрак. Но я, с другой стороны, не имел обыкновения вторгаться в его берлогу, и сейчас мне было неловко при мысли о том, что я ворвусь к нему без предупреждения. Поколебавшись немного, я остановился на компромиссном варианте: один раз стукнул и сразу же вошел. Закрыв за собой дверь, я оглянулся – и застыл на месте от представшего передо мной зрелища. Дживс как раз вышел из salle de bain*, и из одежды на нем было только оборачивающее центральную часть тела полотенце. Кожа его, порозовевшая и распаренная, блестела от покрывавших ее капель воды, а темные волосы, лишенные обычного бриллиантинового блеска, были влажными и взъерошенными. Я таращился на него, чувствуя себя совершенно ошеломленным.  
Дживс же, со своей стороны, почти не удивился, увидев меня.  
\- Извините, сэр, я думал, вы уже отошли ко сну. Могу ли я быть чем-нибудь вам полезен?  
Я попытался собрать в кучку разбежавшиеся мысли.  
\- Э-э… ну… в общем… другие слуги… то есть один из них – тот самый парень, с которым я делю комнату, на редкость приличный тип – на голову выше остальных слуг, если говорить о личных качествах. Остальные-то ужасные грубияны, и к тому же постоянно хихикают, хотя лично я не вижу ровным счетом ничего смешного. Э-э… так о чем это я?.. - Нить моих рассуждений, похоже, оборвалась у самой катушки, поэтому я свернул свой сбивчивый монолог, продолжая глазеть на Дживса. Я никогда еще не заставал его в таком виде. В конце концов я сообразил, что таращусь совершенно не по-джентльменски, и, оторвав взгляд от его фигуры, уставился на какую-то безделушку на каминной полке, чувствуя, как мое лицо заливает краска.  
\- Я полагаю, вы хотели поведать мне о причине, по которой вы решили навестить меня, сэр. – В его голосе слышался намек на веселое любопытство, а левый уголок рта еле заметно приподнялся.  
\- Ах, да, тот парень, с которым я делю комнату. В общем, ему показалось, что мне следует… Он предложил мне навестить своего господина. То есть тебя. Подоткнуть тебе одеяло поуютнее, предложить чаю перед сном, и всякое такое.  
На моем пылающем лице уже, наверное, можно было вскипятить чайник, если бы Дживсу и вправду захотелось выпить чашечку на ночь.  
– То есть понятно, что тебе не нужно, чтобы я подтыкал тебе одеяло, но возникли бы подозрения, если бы я этого не сделал. То есть это не значит, что я не был бы рад подоткнуть тебе одеяло, или принести чашечку чаю, или… - Я умолк, чувствуя, что превращаюсь в несущего околесицу идиота – причем по совершенно необъяснимой причине. Конечно, моих родных и близких подобное бы совершенно не удивило – тетя Агата всегда считала, что, меряясь интеллектом с цветной капустой, я победил бы лишь с незначительным отрывом. Однако же у Вустеров есть чувство собственного достоинства, и я намеревался сохранить его остатки.  
Бросив взгляд на Дживса, я с облегчением обнаружил, что он уже сменил столь отвлекающую обнаженность на коричневый халат. Но его волосы по-прежнему были взъерошенными, и мои пальцы так и чесались провести по ним, чтобы пригладить. Несомненно, у Дживса возникало подобное желание, когда он обнаруживал, что моя бабочка повязана недостаточно идеально, – кто знает, может, в таком случае, и в венах Вустеров течет немного камердинерской крови?  
\- Благодарю вас за предложение, сэр, но в вашей помощи нет необходимости. Я привык сам обслуживать свои нужды, – прервал Дживс мои размышления.  
\- Ах, ну да, конечно, Дживс. Ну что ж… тогда, наверное, мне пора возвращаться, – нерешительно сказал я, сам не понимая, чего жду.  
\- В самом деле, сэр, – рассудительно ответил Дживс. Глаза его, правда, при этом понимающе блеснули – по неясной для меня причине.  
\- Ну, спокойной ночи, Дживс.  
\- Спокойной ночи, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ванной (фр.)


	4. Chapter 4

Я брел обратно к комнатам для персонала, чувствуя себя расстроенным и сбитым с толку. Вообще-то я жизнерадостный и беззаботный парень – любой член клуба «Трутни» вам это подтвердит, – но в данный момент я чувствовал… в общем, мне было как-то не по себе. Наверное, это все из-за того, что приходилось изображать из себя слугу, – чертовски выматывающее дело: все эти появись-исчезни, и подай-принеси, и «да, сэр», и «очень хорошо, сэр». И как Дживс умудряется справляться с этим ежедневно? Воистину, он – настоящее чудо.  
Открыв дверь в свое временное пристанище, я обнаружил, что Робертс уже погасил свет и улегся. Я умудрился без особой возни разыскать свою пижаму и уже было направился в общую уборную, когда Робертс заговорил, заставив меня подскочить от неожиданности.  
\- Не думал, что ты так быстро вернешься, – сонно пробормотал он.  
\- А, ну… да, я это… быстрый работник.  
Моя реплика вызвала у него веселое фырканье.  
\- Ну да, понятно, – ответил он с отчетливой ухмылкой в голосе. Мне уже, честно говоря, изрядно надоело пытаться понять этих американцев и их загадочное чувство юмора.  
\- Да, в общем… я собираюсь немного сполоснуться, а потом вернусь в постель, – сказал я, поспешно скрываясь в туалете под аккомпанемент его смешков.  
К счастью, когда я вернулся, он, похоже, уже заснул. Я скользнул в свою постель и попытался устроиться поудобнее, чтобы отправиться в сонное царство (в крайнем случае, сошло бы и какое-нибудь герцогство). Но мягкость матраса оставляла желать лучшего, да и единственная подушка вряд ли заслуживала того, чтобы так называться. Добавим к этому мое неспокойное состояние после событий минувшего дня – и получим в итоге несчастного и бодрствующего Бертрама, который крутился и вертелся, словно корабль в бурных волнах. Хорошо еще, что ситуация не осложнялась желудочным расстройством, которое частенько вытекает из подобных обст-в.  
Это мое беспокойное верчение, похоже, разбудило Терренса – с другого конца комнаты донесся его голос:  
\- Ты ведь не привык спать в комнатах для слуг, а?  
Я занервничал и как можно невиннее переспросил:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я имею в виду: совершенно ясно, что ты обычно спишь в господской кровати.  
Я задохнулся. Откуда он узнал?! Заметил, наверное, что-то в моем поведении и догадался, что я вовсе не камердинер! И все же никаких доказательств у него не было – так что мне не стоило во всем признаваться. Я решил нагло все отрицать.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты, – сухо ответил я. – Я слуга и сплю в комнате для слуг!  
\- Ну ладно, как знаешь. – В его голосе почему-то звучало разочарование. – Я бы все равно никому не сказал – я ведь такой же, как ты.  
Вот теперь я почувствовал себя совершенно ошеломленным. Что значит «такой же»? Он намекает на то, что тоже принимает участие в маскараде с переменой ролей? Не слишком ли странное это было бы совпадение – двое джентльменов, притворяющихся слугами, в одно и то же время, в одном и том же месте? Однако, окажись это правдой, совсем неплохо было бы иметь сочувствующего человека, которому я смогу довериться. Я осторожно уточнил:  
\- Э… такой же? Что ты имеешь в виду, старина?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, – немного угрюмо ответил он.  
\- Ну хорошо, просто притворись, что я не знаю.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я это произнес? От этого ты почувствуешь себя безопаснее? Ну что ж, ладно – я, как и ты, мужеложец. Содомит. Мужчина, который предпочитает женщинам общество других мужчин.  
Он казался чем-то расстроенным. Я не уловил значения первых терминов, но определенно понял последнюю часть.  
\- Ну, какой же здравомыслящий парень не предпочтет общество себе подобных! От женщин сплошные неприятности. Оглянуться не успеешь – как нацепят на тебя кандалы! – торопливо произнес я, пытаясь пригладить его встопорщенные перышки. Похоже, все оказалось совсем не так, как я предполагал, – он вовсе не был джентльменом в обличье слуги.  
\- Да, правда, – сказал он, а затем тоскливо вздохнул. – А тебе все-таки повезло найти настоящую любовь.  
\- Настоящую любовь? – переспросил я. Эти повороты в разговоре совершенно сбивали меня с толку – вот о чем, спрашивается, он сейчас толкует?  
\- Да, – проложил он. – Для каждого, у кого есть глаза, совершенно очевидно, что твой господин готов ради тебя на все. Он целиком и полностью тебе предан. Подобную любовь нечасто можно встретить, знаешь ли, особенно таким, как мы. Ты должен ценить ее.  
Я словно оказался кромешной ночью в открытом море – и без спасательной шлюпки. Мне удалось смутно понять только одно – он говорил что-то о Дживсе и любви, все остальное было покрыто туманом.  
\- Любовь? Ты хочешь сказать, что Дж… что мой господин любит меня? Он хорошо обо мне заботится – это правда, но…  
\- Ах, так вот оно что? Ты думаешь, что ему нужно просто перепихнуться? Нет, Пол, я видел сегодня вас вдвоем, когда вы гуляли по саду. Я-то думал, может, мы с тобой… ладно, неважно. Он тебя точно любит – и больше того, ты его тоже любишь, желаешь ты себе в этом признаться или нет.  
Я не спал еще какое-то время, обдумывая его слова. Часть о том, что Дживсу зачем-то нужно кого-то пихать, я просто выбросил из головы – очевидно же, что у Терренса не все в порядке с мозгами. Но он затронул интересную тему – люблю ли я Дживса? Ну, я ему безгранично доверяю и очень скучаю, когда он уезжает в свой ежегодный отпуск. Конечно, его отношение к одежде можно назвать старомодным и даже реакционным – особенно когда дело касается рубашек с мягкими воротничками, но в общем и целом Дживс – настоящее сокровище. Я не представлял своего существования без него – одна мысль об этом заставляла сердце Вустера сжиматься в ледяных объятиях страха. Более того – теперь, когда я задумался об этом, я не мог себе представить и того, как я жил до его появления. Все было словно в каком-то тумане. И на поверхность выступила спокойная уверенность – я действительно люблю Дживса. В конце концов, если невозможность представить себе жизнь без конкретного человека, который подает тебе утром чай и покашливает, не одобряя расцветку нового галстука, – это не любовь, то что же тогда любовь?  
Ответив на этот вопрос, я задался следующим – любит ли меня Дживс? Вот тут я совсем не был уверен. В конце концов, как можно точно знать о том, что творится у другого в голове, особенно если этот другой такой непроницаемый – если я правильно употребил здесь слово «непроницаемый», – как Дживс? Он, безусловно, делает все для обеспечения моего комфорта и безопасности, но это ведь его работа. И все же мне хотелось бы думать, что он с удовольствием исполняет свои обязанности и не слишком строго судит молодого господина – даже если этот м. г. постоянно влипает в неприятности, откуда его приходится вытаскивать. Возможно, он относится ко мне, как мама-утка к своему непутевому птенцу – раздражающему, но в то же время не лишенному обаяния.  
Подобное погружение в глубокие раздумья было для меня делом совершенно непривычным. Даже не знаю, понравились ли мне эти ощущения, тем более что я не особенно преуспел в своих размышлениях. Оставалось только одно – спросить Дживса. Подобная линия поведения уже спасала меня от множества катастроф. Я решил, что скажу ему утром о своих чувствах – и выясню, что чувствует он сам. Тогда все сразу станет ясно. Придя к такому решению, я провалился в сон без сновидений.

Когда я проснулся, комната была щедро залита солнечным светом и пуста, а кровать Терренса аккуратно заправлена. Видимо, он уже встал и ускакал выполнять какие-то там обязанности по дому. Я лениво потянулся, чувствуя себя на удивление отдохнувшим для такого раннего часа. Больше того, я был совершенно удовлетворен и расслаблен, так что начал мурлыкать веселый мотивчик. Однако стоило мне слегка подвинуться и обнаружить в пижамных брюках странную липкую влагу, как вышеупомянутый в. м. резко оборвался. Я тут же покраснел, хотя меня никто не видел. Ужасно неловкая ситуация – и ведь такого со мной не происходило с тех пор, как я был прыщавым шестнадцатилетним юнцом. Я попытался припомнить, кто же мне снился, но в памяти осталось только смутное ощущение прикосновения к темным, блестящим волосам, а еще весьма привлекательные черты лица. Ох, я от всей души понадеялся, что не воспылал tendre* к Полине Стокер! Не то чтобы она не была милашкой – но ведь ей куда больше нравится Чаффи, да и этот ее папаша-головорез... нет, я определенно не хотел, чтобы она меня захомутала. Содрогнувшись при мысли об этом, я торопливо поднялся с постели и направился в ванную.  
Приведя себя в должный вид – что было чертовски сложно без помощи Дживса, – я потащился в главную часть дома. По дороге я засомневался было, не стоит ли мне сначала зайти на кухню, чтобы принести Дживсу чай, кофе или что-нибудь перекусить – а заодно и перехватить немножко самому, ведь без содержимого обычного утреннего подноса в животе у меня было как-то пустовато. Но в конце концов я понял, что мне не хватит силы духа в такую рань очутиться лицом к лицу с недоброжелательным кухонным персоналом, и поспешил прямо в комнату Дживса. Меня все еще занимал вопрос любви, и я надеялся обсудить его с Дживсом, поэтому был весьма разочарован, обнаружив, что его комната совершенно пуста.  
Потерянно бредя вниз по лестнице, я столкнулся с Ларки.  
\- Салют, старина.  
\- Привет, Б... э... Харрис, – ответил он.  
Все-таки приятно, что не только мне было сложно привыкнуть к этому трюку со сменой имен. Понизив голос, я доверительно спросил у Ларки:  
\- Послушай, ты не видел Дживса? Мне нужно обсудить с ним одно срочное дело.  
\- Да, он поднялся с рассветом и отправился на рыбалку. Дядя одолжил ему кое-какие снасти. Пруд примерно в полумиле от дома.  
Я выкатился на улицу и с удовольствием прогулялся до той лужи, в которой Дживс ловил рыбу. Он сидел, откинувшись на стуле и закинув удочку в воду, – в полной гармонии со всей окружающей природой, если не считать, конечно, тех несчастных плавучих созданий, которые попадались ему на крючок.  
Заметив меня, он уважительно поднялся.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр. Могу ли я быть вам чем-нибудь полезен?  
Практически то же самое он сказал, когда я видел его последний раз, – и я неожиданно вспомнил, как он тогда выглядел: практически раздетый, с взъерошенными волосами и блестящей от влаги кожей. Я вспыхнул, и мне пришлось сделать некоторое усилие, чтобы вернуться к намеченной теме.  
\- Доброе утро. Э... честно говоря, я хотел бы с тобой кое-что обсудить.  
Он смотрел на меня с заботливым вниманием – безупречный слуга до кончиков ногтей. Я чуть было не передумал спрашивать его – а вдруг это оскорбит его чувство приличия? – но вопрос был слишком серьезным, чтобы в последний момент струсить, и я, набравшись храбрости, произнес:  
\- Я тут... это... в общем, вчера Робертс мне кое-что сказал – и это заставило меня задуматься.  
\- В самом деле, сэр?  
\- Да. Он заставил меня понять, что я... что я люблю тебя, Дживс.  
С лицом Дживса случилось нечто совершенно поразительное. Привычное выражение надутой лягушки куда-то исчезло, и на поверхность выступила целая вереница эмоций – появившись лишь на мгновение, они тут же исчезли, прежде чем я успел их опознать. Затем он прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, они светились каким-то странным блеском. Однако же его голос был лишен всякого выражения:  
\- Вы... любите меня, сэр?  
Этот вопрос слегка вывел меня из себя. В конце-то концов, я ведь не заикался, да и слова были совершенно простые – такой умный человек, как Дживс, явно должен был понять их с первого раза.  
\- Да, Дживс. Я ведь не раз уже говорил тебе, что ты для меня как мама или как дядя, – и ты мне гораздо ближе, чем все эти адские создания, с которыми меня связывают узы крови.  
И снова что-то изменилось в его лице: мне показалось, что я разглядел в нем глубокую печаль – но она тут же исчезла, и бесстрастное выражение надутой лягушки заняло свое прежнее место.  
\- Я что-то не то сказал, Дживс? – Я совсем не хотел его расстраивать! Неужели моя любовь – такое тяжелое бремя? Может быть, он теперь чувствует, что это дурацкое признание накладывает на него какие-то нежеланные обязательства?  
\- Нет, сэр, ничего. – Но при этих словах он не смотрел на меня, и его голос звучал ужасно отстраненно. Я собирался спросить, любит ли он меня в ответ, но слова неожиданно застряли в горле. Я не мог произнести их вслух – видимо, сама тема была для него болезненной, и я не хотел ставить его в неловкое положение. Наверное... наверное, я для него совсем ничего не значу – и именно поэтому его так расстроил этот разговор.  
\- Ну что ж, Дживс, не буду больше тебе мешать. Просто... просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, – удрученно закончил я.

Путь назад к дому показался мне гораздо более долгим. Я уныло протащился через парадную дверь, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд дворецкого, и добрался до комнаты, которую делил с Терренсом. Ему повезло, что его там не было, – а то бы я этому гаду высказал все, что я о нем думаю. Я обрушился на постель и закрыл глаза, желая только одного – чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. Должно быть, я заснул, потому что очнулся от того, что меня трясли за плечо.  
Открыв глаза, я обнаружил склонившегося надо мной Терренса.  
\- А, это ты.  
\- Пол, что ты делаешь? Сейчас же разгар дня. Разве ты не должен быть со своим господином?  
Я одарил его злобным взглядом.  
\- Ну да. Именно благодаря тебе он больше не желает проводить время в моем обществе.  
\- Ты это о чем?  
\- После того как мы поговорили вчера вечером, я... ну, я сказал ему, что люблю его. И он в итоге ужасно расстроился и умолк, как надутая лягушка, и все это было ужасно неловко, и неприятно, и теперь – вот он я, здесь, и я понимаю, что ты хотел, как лучше, но все равно – это ты во всем виноват, старина, – закончил я свой сбивчивый монолог.  
Он присел ко мне на кровать и какое-то время хранил молчание.  
\- Я... даже не знаю, что сказать, Пол, – произнес он подавленно. – Прости меня. Я готов был поклясться... Но вот ведь – получается, я все испортил.  
Парень выглядел таким виноватым, что я не мог больше ни в чем его упрекать.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты просто хотел помочь, - несчастно ответил я.  
\- Позволь мне компенсировать свою ошибку, – предложил он с изрядным волнением в голосе.  
\- Э-э, что ты имеешь в виду? – с подозрением спросил я. Меньше всего мне сейчас нужны были его новые идеи, которые, похоже, имели обыкновение оборачиваться катастрофами – с моими собственными частенько тоже такое случалось.  
В его обволакивающем взгляде было что-то чертовски знакомое, понять бы еще, что именно... Затем он положил ладонь на мою ногу – так фамильярно, что я вздрогнул и недоумевающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Да так, предлагаю невинно повеселиться. Или не так уж невинно – но все равно повеселиться. – И с этими словами он передвинул руку на часть тела Вустера, о которой не принято говорить в приличном обществе.  
Я издал вопль и вывернулся, упершись спиной в стену. Робертс с решительным видом придвинулся ко мне. Я наконец-то узнал этот взгляд: именно так на меня смотрели девицы, уверенные, что Бертрам – именно то, что им нужно.  
\- Никаких последствий – просто хорошо проведем время, – принялся он уговаривать.  
\- Хорошо п-проведем время? – проблеял я. – Мне все-таки кажется... э... мне не кажется...  
\- Я знаю, что ты все еще думаешь о нем – и не пытаюсь занять его место, – сказал он, двигаясь еще ближе.  
\- Занять чье место? – с ноткой отчаяния спросил я, еще больше вжимаясь в стену.  
\- Тебе не нужно передо мной притворяться, Пол. Я знаю, что ты любишь его, даже если он не любит тебя в ответ. Я все понимаю. Я не претендую на твое сердце – только на твой...  
\- В самом-то деле! – Его рука вновь опустилась на прежнее место, и в этот раз я проскочил мимо него, спрыгнул с кровати и вылетел из комнаты. Вообще-то, только выбежав из дома и оказавшись в саду, я остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Ноги меня едва держали, и я благодарно опустился на весьма удачно подвернувшуюся скамейку в отдаленном и укромном уголке сада.  
До меня начало доходить, что между нами произошло чудовищное непонимание. Этот Робертс определенно испытывал к вашему покорному слуге то же, что и Мэделин Бассет, Флоренс Крей и еще целая толпа девушек, чувства которых к Бертраму Вустеру были нежнее и глубже дружеских. Но ведь этот парень был... ну, парнем! Я никогда еще о таком не слышал!  
Хотя... теперь, задумавшись об этом, я вспомнил, что некоторые ребята в нашей школе были как-то уж очень нежны друг с другом. Однажды я зашел в комнату к Бинго Литтлу и обнаружил, что он дерется на кровати с Боко Фитлуортом. Мне тогда это показалось чертовски странным и я спросил у них, почему бы им не уладить свои разногласия по-джентльменски, а потом покачал головой и вышел из комнаты. А сейчас, когда я припомнил эту сцену, стало ясно, что она имела совершенно другой – и совсем не связанный с взаимной враждой – смысл.  
Теперь, оглядываясь назад на разговоры с Робертсом, я понял, что он и наши с Дживсом отношения принял за столь же близкие. Что же могло привести его к такому выводу? Ведь Дживс ни разу в жизни в своем отношении ко мне не допустил ни малейшей вольности. И он не предпринял совершенно ничего... ну, романтического, когда я сказал, что люблю его.  
Боже мой, каким же я выставил себя ослом! Неужели Дживс подумал, что я имею в виду, ну, что я люблю его в... бинго-боковском смысле?  
"А что, разве нет?" – послышался вкрадчивый, тихий голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * нежными чувствами (фр.)


	5. Chapter 5

Я судорожно оглянулся, но поблизости никого не было. Ну все, это уже становится чертовски серьезным – я начал слышать голоса! И в то же время этот в., т. г. задал разумный вопрос, заслуживавший ответа. Я обмозговал его, представив себе Дживса: его исполненные достоинства внешность и поведение, его идеально отглаженную одежду (тут я снова мимолетно вспомнил вид в полотенце, пытаясь представить, как Дживс выглядит без него), его нерушимую преданность, его потрясающий, вскормленный рыбой ум, его идеально четкие черты лица, – и мне стало совершенно непонятно, как можно не любить этого человека.  
Я почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Умудрился безумно влюбиться в своего камердинера – и даже не заметил этого. Да я даже успел признаться ему в любви, прежде чем понял, что это за любовь на самом деле! Впрочем, это и не имеет значения – совершенно очевидно, что мои чувства не взаимны. Дживс был единственным человеком, которого я любил, – и я почему-то был уверен в том, что он – единственный, кого я когда-либо мог бы полюбить, – но он совсем не любит меня; напротив – само существование моего чувства причиняет ему боль. Да и как может быть иначе – разве кто-нибудь, даже и не такое сокровище, как Дживс, может обрадоваться, узнав, что его любит такой полудурок-пустозвон, как я? Я закрыл глаза, и с губ моих сорвался стон. В горле образовался ком размером с приличный островок – я попытался сглотнуть его, но тщетно.  
И тут я услышал знакомое сдержанное покашливание.  
\- С вами все в порядке, сэр?  
Глаза мои раскрылись, и я торопливо стер собравшуюся в уголках подозрительную влагу. Должно быть, выглядел я жутко – красноглазый, взъерошенный и помятый после дневного сна и пробежки по саду, – потому что Дживс смотрел на меня обеспокоенно.  
\- Да, Дживс, все прекрасно, – ответил я с наигранной бодростью.  
\- Если позволите поделиться своим наблюдением, сэр, вы выглядите несколько расстроенным. И к тому же вы отсутствовали несколько часов. Что-то случилось?  
\- А, ну... я просто думал, Дживс. Я был в своей спальне – и вроде как вздремнул, но мне пришлось оттуда уйти, потому что этот парень, Робертс... он... – Я замолк, не зная, что сказать. На Дживса я не смотрел, поэтому был не готов к тому, что случилось дальше.  
В мгновение ока руки Дживса сжали мои плечи, а его лицо оказалось в нескольких миллиметрах от моего.  
\- Что он сделал с вами, сэр? – спросил он таким убийственно спокойным тоном, которого я ни разу еще от него не слышал. И такого взгляда я тоже никогда у него не видел – он выглядел так, словно одной левой готов был забороть гризли, а потом еще расправиться со всеми его дядюшками, тетушками и кузенами. Взгляд этот, понятное дело, не был обращен на меня, но я бы не поставил и пенса на то, что Терренс переживет следующий час, если я срочно не скажу что-нибудь в его защиту.  
\- О, ничего, ничего, – быстро произнес я. – То есть он... ну... проявил интерес к персоне Вустера. – Взгляд Дживса стал еще темнее, и я поспешил добавить: – Но ничего не случилось. Я... ну, в общем, я убежал и очутился вот здесь.  
Он еще несколько мгновений изучал мое лицо, а потом, видимо удовлетворившись тем, что увидел, отпустил мои плечи – как мне показалось, неохотно. Распрямившись, он сказал:  
\- Очень хорошо, сэр. Вы уверены, что у вас все в порядке?  
\- Нет, Дживс, если честно, у меня все совсем не в порядке – но это не имеет никакого отношения к Робертсу, – ответил я, вспомнив о мыслях, которые привели меня в это жалкое состояние, и почувствовал, как меня снова захлестывает отчаяние. – Тебе, наверное, захочется найти новое место. Не волнуйся – я напишу тебе отличные рекомендации.  
\- Найти новое место, сэр? Зачем мне искать новое место?  
Я опустил взгляд на туфли – они, как всегда, были начищены до идеального блеска. При мысли о том, что Дживс больше не будет их чистить, мой подбородок слегка задрожал.  
\- Дживс, я выставил себя полным идиотом сегодня утром, и совершенно очевидно, что мои слова расстроили тебя, так что я подумал, что... ну, что ты не захочешь больше быть со мной. Я прекрасно понимаю, Дживс. – И я прикрыл глаза, наполнявшиеся не достойной мужчины влагой.  
Я услышал тихий вздох, а затем скрип скамейки – Дживс сел рядом.  
\- Нет, сэр, не думаю, что вы понимаете, – негромко произнес он. – Я должен извиниться перед вами за свое поведение утром. Ваши слова... удивили меня, сэр, но они не были нежеланными. Совсем напротив.  
Я почувствовал, как во мне робко зарождается надежда.  
\- Но почему ты так ужасно расстроился, Дживс?  
\- Если вы вспомните, сэр, эмоции, о которых вы говорите, вызвало не ваше выражение чувств, а, скорее, последующие объяснения.  
Я почувствовал себя несколько озадаченным. У меня совершенно не было настроения разгадывать загадки, и я бы предпочел, чтобы Дживс изъяснялся понятнее. Но это было важно, поэтому я решительно нырнул в воспоминания об утреннем неловком разговоре. Я сказал, что люблю Дживса, и он выглядел... ну да, теперь, когда я подумал об этом, я понял, что он вовсе не выглядел расстроенным. Он выглядел... обнадеженным. Словно ребенок, который вот-вот получит на Рождество подарок, о котором он всегда мечтал, но не надеялся, что его когда-нибудь подарят. И что же я сказал потом? Я сосредоточенно наморщил лоб. Я сказал... что-то о том, что он для меня как мама или дядя. Ну и зачем, спрашивается, я это сказал? Я ведь чувствую совсем другое! И вот тогда у Дживса стал такой вид, словно драгоценный рождественский подарок у него отобрали и заменили парой шерстяных носков – вполне полезная вещь, но отнюдь не мальчишеская мечта.  
И тут меня осенила идея. Самая яркая, самая счастливая, самая сумасшедше-прекрасная мысль, когда-либо приходившая в вустеровскую голову. И пусть это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но... но, может быть, Дживс действительно любит меня! Возможно, он любит меня именно так, как я люблю его, – что до меня только что дошло. И расстроился он от того, что я сравнил его с престарелым родственником. Идея была совершенно невероятной, но, с другой стороны, она все идеально объясняла.  
Результат этих размышлений напомнил мне банальное выражение «ослепленный светом истины», и я сообразил, что действительно ослеплен – потому что глаза у меня закрыты. Я быстро открыл их и повернулся к Дживсу, все еще сидящему рядом на скамейке. Он молча смотрел на меня, и я понял, что сейчас только от меня зависит, смогу ли я исправить совершенную раньше оплошность. Конечно, было страшно вновь отправляться в это опасное плаванье, но шанс узнать о любви Дживса оправдывал любой риск. Я, как говорится, собрал всю волю Вустера в кулак, – кстати, это выражение всегда казалось мне бессмысленным: как можно собрать в кулак волю – это же не горсть монеток и не пучок травы? Ну, в любом случае, я собрал волю в кулак и ринулся вперед:  
\- Дживс, когда я утром сказал, что люблю тебя, боюсь, я неточно выразился.  
\- В самом деле, сэр? – переспросил он, и бровь его приподнялась на долю миллиметра. Выражение лица при этом оставалось предусмотрительно бесстрастным.  
\- Да, Дживс, – твердо ответил я. – Я действительно люблю тебя, но это чувство не имеет ничего общего с родственными узами. Вообще-то, полагаю, в моих эмоциях по отношению к тебе гораздо больше… романтики, и еще их сопровождают определенные… э-э… непристойные мысли, сосредоточенные по большей части на воспоминании о том, как ты выглядел в банном полотенце.  
Я завершил свой монолог, и Дживс устремил на меня взгляд, полный такой неприкрытой нежности, что сердце мое чуть не выпрыгнуло из грудной клетки. Если бы это было кино, сейчас бы наступил момент, когда музыка становится громче, а герои сливаются в страстном поцелуе. И хотя поблизости не наблюдалось ни одного скрипача, с.п. все еще был более чем вероятной и весьма заманчивой перспективой, – по крайней мере, пока на сцену не ворвался Джеральд Ларкмид, вдребезги разбив всю романтику.

\- Ах, вот вы где, Девин! – Ларкмид изрядно раскраснелся и запыхался. – Я вас искал. – Потом он заметил меня и несколько мгновений презрительно разглядывал, прежде чем снова повернуться к Дживсу.  
\- Ваш слуга что, плакал? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- Он заблудился в саду и очень расстроился. К сожалению, с ним такое нередко случается, – и глазом не моргнув объяснил Дживс.  
\- Какой же вы все-таки потрясающий человек, – с придыханием произнес Джеральд. – Этот ваш слуга и святого может вывести из себя.  
Я вскинулся было, но под предупреждающим взглядом Дживса вынужден был промолчать.  
\- В самом деле, – согласился Дживс, снова оборачиваясь к Джеральду. – И в то же время он обладает замечательными качествами, в числе которых его открытая, честная натура и доброе сердце.  
При этих словах я затрепетал от восторга, и на лице Вустера расплылась глупейшая улыбка.  
\- Ну да, конечно, вам лучше знать, – с сомнением сказал Ларкмид. – В любом случае, я хотел вам сообщить, что меня собирается навестить старый друг – ваша соотечественница. Я ее много лет не видел – последний раз мы встречались еще до ее замужества. Весьма бойкая была девица, эта Агата Вустер.  
Мы с Дживсом обменялись взглядами и явно подумали об одном и том же. Скупые дяди и любвеобильные слуги – это одно дело (или, вернее, два дела), но как только на сцене появляется огнедышащая тетя А. – наступает время срочно отступать к нашим уютным стратегическим укреплениям в городе.  
\- И когда прибывает эта дама? – спросил Дживс.  
\- Думаю, не позднее чем через два-три часа.  
Я нервно сглотнул.  
\- Ох, до чего же обидно, – сокрушенно отозвался Дживс.  
\- Что такое, дружище? – поинтересовался Ларкмид.  
\- Харрис пытался отыскать меня, потому что пришло сообщение от моего нью-йоркского издателя: он просит меня вернуться в город. К сожалению, возникли некие проблемы с моей последней рукописью, так что мне придется срочно покинуть ваш дом. Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, Джеральд.  
Ларкмид выглядел ужасно разочарованным, но тут же мужественно взял себя в руки.  
\- Что ж, полагаю, такова жизнь писателя. Не только великосветские балы и раздача автографов, а?  
\- В самом деле, – ответил Дживс. – И кстати, о великосветских балах. Я хотел поговорить с вами о вашем племяннике. Прошу прощения за свою прямоту, но я заметил, что у Абеларда, видимо, не хватает средств на подобающую одежду для тех многочисленных светских мероприятий, которые нам приходится посещать, а также на жилье в приличном районе города. Я бы с удовольствием повысил ему зарплату, но, к сожалению, мои гонорары не столь высоки, и мне еще нужно содержать Харриса. Крайне неловко вмешиваться таким образом, но если бы вы могли найти возможность увеличить его ежемесячное содержание… – И Дживс деликатно замолк.  
\- Ни слова больше! – объявил Ларкмид. – Считайте, что все уже улажено. Я его удвою – нет, утрою! – поправился он, после того как Дживс кашлянул. Я и сам прекрасно знал о том, какой силой убеждения обладает фирменное дживсовское покашливание, – очевидно, что и старина Ларкмид оказался к нему восприимчив.  
\- Вы необычайно щедры, – сказал Дживс. – А сейчас прошу прощения, но мне нужно проследить, чтобы Харрис упаковал все вещи. Я очень благодарен вам за щедрое гостеприимство, Джеральд.  
После этих слов Дживс увлек меня в дом и, в мгновение ока собрав все чемоданы, оказался полностью готов к отъезду. Мне пришлось вернуться в комнату Терренса, чтобы забрать свои вещи. Когда я сунул голову внутрь, он поднял на меня взгляд от книжки и печально улыбнулся.  
\- Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается? – спросил он.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- По твоему выражению лица видно, что у вас с твоим господином снова все хорошо. Я так понимаю, он все-таки отвечает тебе взаимностью?  
Я вспыхнул и начал запинаться:  
\- А… ну… в общем… как тебе сказать… э… наверное…  
Терренс хохотнул:  
\- Знаешь, ему ведь и правда повезло. Ты так трогательно предан ему и к тому же совершенно очаровательно краснеешь.  
\- А, ну… спасибо, старина, – сказал я, еще пуще заливаясь краской. – Мне уже нужно собирать вещи – мы возвращаемся раньше, чем планировали.  
\- Желаю повеселиться. Может, еще когда-нибудь увидимся. – И с этими словами он в очередной раз мне подмигнул, после чего снова уткнулся в книгу.

***  
Поездка в город была настоящей пыткой. Ларки так и распирало от благодарности и восторга по поводу успеха нашей операции и повышения его содержания. Я был, конечно, рад за парня, но мне больше всего хотелось остаться наедине со своим камердинером, а при Ларки я мог только бросать на него взгляды украдкой. Дживс, изображавший из себя олице… персони… в общем, образец благопристойности, и сам, когда Ларки смотрел в другую сторону, обжигал меня взглядами – весьма отвлекающе при этом скользя пальцами в перчатках по рулю. Подозреваю, что мы практически не принимали участия в разговоре, но Ларки, к счастью, сам прекрасно справлялся с поддержанием беседы, ни на секунду не закрывая рот.  
В конце концов мы запихнули парня с пожитками в его квартиру, после чего переступили порог собственного дома, и Дживс поставил на пол чемоданы – осторожно, словно корзину с яйцами. Не такое, между прочим, простое дело – уж я-то знаю.  
И только я начал чувствовать себя слегка неловко, гадая, каким образом вернуться к этому самому моменту с громкой музыкой и страстным поцелуем, как Дживс разрешил мое затруднение, взяв дело в свои руки. Точнее, взяв меня в свои руки. Неожиданно обнаружив себя в крепких объятьях Дживса, я взглянул в его синие глаза, обвил руками шею и счастливо вздохнул. На этот раз ни одного проклятого Ларкмида, чтобы нам помешать, поблизости не оказалось, и когда Дживс наклонился к моим губам, я практически услышал пение скрипок.

Первое прикосновение его губ было совсем легким – почти робким. Я не знал точно, чего мне следует ожидать от поцелуя Дживса, но это было дьявольски совершенно – как и он сам. Я охотно прильнул к нему, желая полнее почувствовать прикосновение, и он еще крепче сжал меня в объятьях, слегка приподняв молодого господина, так что наши лица оказались на одном уровне. Затем он снова поцеловал меня – в этот раз более решительно, и я откликнулся благодарным стоном. После того как в дело вступил его язык, происходящее приобрело совсем уж жаркий оборот. В моем затуманенном мозгу промелькнула мысль, что я и не подозревал о существовании таких обалденных ощущений.  
А потом он начал тереться об меня – и это было еще более обалденно, так что все связные мысли окончательно меня покинули. Когда я снова оказался в состоянии что-то видеть вокруг себя, я обнаружил, что мы уже в спальне. Даже не знаю, как мы там оказались, но возражать я совершенно не собирался. К тому времени как эта мысль проскочила в моей черепушке, я уже лежал на кровати, а Дживс – на мне. Где-то по дороге мы избавились от обуви и пиджаков, но остальная одежда все еще была на нас. Но на то, чтобы разобраться сейчас с этой проблемой, ушло бы слишком много времени, а мне не терпелось вернуться к тому жутко приятному занятию, которое мы начали в коридоре. Очевидно, Дживс был со мной согласен, потому что продолжал двигаться, прижимаясь ко мне всем своим полностью облаченным телом, что вызывало совершенно изумительные ощущения. Крепко обняв меня, он склонился за новым поцелуем, и я наконец получил возможность запустить вустеровские пальцы в его завораживающе блестящие волосы. Это оказалось так же здорово, как во сне… боже мой! Я неожиданно вспомнил, что же происходило в том весьма пикантном сне, что я видел в «Кленах»: в нем участвовали Дживс и я, причем в той же позиции, что сейчас, только одежды на нас во сне было гораздо меньше. Я перебирал его темные пряди, а он смотрел мне в глаза, прижимаясь нижней частью тела, – точь-в-точь как сейчас. Воспоминание это в сочетании с реальностью захлестнуло меня такой волной возбуждения, что я почувствовал – нужно предупредить Дживса.  
\- Дживс, – ахнул я. – Я сейчас…  
\- Да, сэр, – выдохнул Дживс, ловко расстегивая мои брюки и высвобождая меня из нижнего белья. При первом же прикосновении его руки я бурно выплеснулся, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, и из горла моего вырвалось хриплое: «Дживс!» Он обнимал меня, дрожащего в волнах отлива, и что-то успокаивающе шептал в ухо – сквозь туман блаженства я не разобрал, что именно, но наверняка это были очередные вирши Бреннана-как-его-там, и на этот раз я ничего не имел против.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем я вернулся наконец с небес на землю и обнаружил, что на мне нет одежды, а руки Дживса больше меня не обнимают. Я был, конечно, новичком во всех этих интимных делах, но подозревал, что они должны, по идее, длиться дольше и включать в себя нечто большее, чем одно прикосновение. Я совсем упал духом – очевидно, я оказался таким же безнадежным растяпой в этом, как и в затее с камердинерством. Должно быть, Дживс ужасно во мне разочарован. Я открыл глаза, чтобы принести ему извинения, но то, что я увидел, совершенно лишило меня дара речи, и я замер с открытым ртом. Дживс был полностью обнажен – очевидно, он избавился от своего одеяния одновременно с моим. Выглядел он так же потрясающе, как в моих воспоминаниях, воскрешая в памяти старую пословицу о том, что нельзя держать свет под спудом. Однако Дживс этому совету явно не следовал – напротив, у меня создалось такое впечатление, что все это время он довольно-таки несправедливо скрывал свое ослепляющее сияние. Он лежал на боку, лицом ко мне, и одной рукой подпирал голову, а другой неторопливо ласкал себя, оглядывая при этом фигуру Вустера от макушки до пяток. Лицо его разрумянилось, а дыхание было прерывистым. Заметив, что я смотрю на него, он остановился и издал низкий стон.  
\- Можно?.. – нерешительно спросил я.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, сэр, – ответил он, убирая руку. Я несколько мгновений разглядывал его мужское достоинство – оно было похоже на мое, но в то же время отличалось, хотя бы тем, что было значительно больше. Я робко потянулся и дотронулся до него – Дживс при этом зашипел, словно выходящий из проколотой шины воздух. Я тут же отдернул руку и испуганно спросил:  
\- Тебе больно, Дживс?  
\- Отнюдь, сэр, – заверил он меня.  
И я снова до него дотронулся, в этот раз проведя вверх кончиками пальцев. Кожа на ощупь оказалась удивительно мягкой, и в то же время плоть под ней была впечатляюще твердой. Дживс, тяжело дыша, не сводил взгляд с моей пустившейся в смелое путешествие руки. Я заметил на самом кончике выступившую капельку влаги и стер ее указательным пальцем, а затем, чувствуя любопытство, поднес палец ко рту и облизнул – вкус оказался приятно терпким. Дживс снова издал низкий стон и, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, сжал руку в кулак. Меня охватила гордость от того, что я так легко могу вызвать подобную реакцию у своего камердинера.  
Тут я заметил, что его бедра толкаются вперед, и понял, что он уже отчаянно жаждет разрядки. Не желая продлевать его страдания, я крепко обхватил его рукой и начал двигать вверх-вниз – тем же способом, который время от времени практиковал на себе. Я всегда находил ощущения при этом чертовски приятными, и очевидно, что Дживс тоже получал от этого удовольствие: он ободряюще постанывал и все сильнее двигал бедрами навстречу. Угол был для меня непривычным, и я чувствовал некоторую неловкость, но выражение, застывшее на идеально четких чертах лица Дживса, с лихвой это окупало. Тут я вспомнил, когда последний раз видел на его и. ч. ч. л. это в. и, повинуясь внезапной прихоти, слегка увеличил скорость и нажим руки, склонился к Дживсу и, глядя ему в глаза, негромко спросил:  
\- Ну как… вам хорошо, сэр?  
При этих словах он издал беззвучный крик, дернулся вперед и запульсировал в моей руке, щедро заливая нас обоих безошибочным свидетельством своего наслаждения. Я не без удовольствия отметил, что мой всегда столь безупречный камердинер произвел при этом еще больший беспорядок, чем я несколькими минутами ранее. Дживс с силой притянул меня к себе, и я охотно поддался, обхватывая его обнаженный торс и растворяясь в очередном божественном поцелуе.  
В конце концов крайне досадная потребность в кислороде пересилила нашу взаимную жажду и заставила нас разомкнуть губы. Я устроился в объятьях Дживса, положив голову ему на грудь и слушая, как бьется его сердце, а Дживс перебирал мои волосы. Очевидно, шевелюра любимого была не только моим пунктиком.  
Теперь, когда миновала острота ситуации, я решил наконец поднять тему, которую хотел обсудить с Дживсом еще с того момента, как нас прервал старик Ларкмид.  
\- Ты ведь правда любишь меня, Дживс?  
\- Конечно же, я люблю вас, сэр. – В голосе Дживса слышался оттенок возмущения одним только предположением возможности другого ответа.  
\- И, полагаю… это ведь вечная и бесконечная любовь? Ты ведь не сбежишь и не оставишь меня одного? – с замиранием сердца спросил я.  
\- Никогда, сэр, – серьезно ответил Дживс, и я счастливо вздохнул.  
\- И давно ты полюбил меня, Дживс?  
\- Вскоре после того, как устроился к вам на работу.  
\- Мне кажется, я полюбил тебя тогда же – просто до недавнего времени до меня это не доходило. Прости, что был таким тупицей. Ты ведь, наверное… не знал о моих чувствах?  
\- Я подозревал, сэр, но был уверен в том, что вы их не осознаете.  
\- Так почему же ты не треснул меня по голове чем-нибудь, что под руку подвернется, чтобы вбить в меня хоть капельку соображения?  
\- Это бы не соответствовало приличиям, сэр, – строго ответил Дживс. – Однако должен признаться: я возлагал определенные надежды на то, что наша перемена ролей поспособствует вашему прозрению. И также признаюсь, что это было одной из причин, по которой я предложил данный план.  
\- Дживс, ты – уникальный человек. Должно быть, ты до отвала наелся рыбы, когда разрабатывал эту затею – один из лучших твоих планов на сегодняшний день. И только посмотри, как замечательно все обернулось для тех, кто был в него вовлечен, даже для старика Ларкмида, который думал, что проводит выходные в компании своего любимого писателя.  
Я внезапно замолк – неприятная мысль поразила меня, словно молния.  
\- Черт побери, Дживс!  
Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня:  
\- Сэр?  
\- Тетя Агата! Ты ведь слышал Ларкмида – она здесь, в Америке! Как только она отравит атмосферу в «Кленах» и близлежащих окрестностях, она переместится в места нашего обитания. У меня нет никакого желания встречаться лицом к лицу с этой проклятой грозой племянников. Ты как, можешь что-нибудь придумать, чтобы от нее избавиться?  
\- Полагаю, сэр, простейший способ уладить эту проблему – очистить окрестности от нашего пребывания.  
\- Дживс, ты, как всегда, на высоте! А где мы найдем место, в котором гарантированно не встретим ни несносных теть, ни нуждающихся в одолжениях приятелей?  
\- Если вы помните, сэр, я уже предлагал посетить Американский Запад. Полагаю, эта поездка оградит вас от назойливости как друзей, так и родственников.  
\- Ага, а ты сможешь заняться ужением на муху, да, Дживс?  
\- Эта мысль приходила мне в голову, сэр.  
\- Ну что ж, почему бы и не сбежать туда – место не хуже любого другого. Я всегда хотел повидать Сан-Франциско, Дживс, – надеюсь, мы включим его в нашу программу путешествия?  
\- С большим удовольствием, сэр.  
\- Ну и прекрасно. Э-э… и во время поездки, наверное, мы еще сможем углубиться в дальнейшее… исследование друг друга? – с надеждой спросил я.  
\- Несомненно, сэр, – ответил Дживс, слегка приподняв левый уголок восхитительного рта, что положило конец разговору – потому что я тут же приник губами к вышеупомянутому в. р.

Сказано – сделано, так что прежде чем тетя А. появилась на пороге нашей квартиры, мы радостно улизнули оттуда – кажется, ведь так говорится? – не оставив никаких координат. Я предвкушал тихое и мирное путешествие на Запад, но разве у Бертрама хоть когда-нибудь все шло по намеченному плану? Вместо спокойного отдыха мы с Дживсом влипли в одну из самых захватывающих авантюр, когда… но это ведь совсем другая история, так?

**Author's Note:**

> * прекращение производства дела (лат.)  
> ** на месте (лат.)  
> *** lark по-английски – жаворонок, шутка, потеха


End file.
